


Underworld

by Celinarose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: A short Neal/Rose fic. Companion/Sequel to "First Christmas" but can be read alone.Some angst, some comfort.Post canon for both series.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 1





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume Tentoo never existed. Or something happened to him. Okay? :)

He has nightmares.

He has fears that manifest themselves into pseudo-reality every night when the real world slips away from him in his sleep. No, he thinks. The world he is in is not any more real than that in his dreams.

He questions his reality on those days. His, and hers, in the process. Never aloud, of course, but he knows she can see it in his face anyway.

  
After all, she is there every night, when his mind taunts him with the images of the Underworld in which he could have...should have been. Perhaps a part of him is. His father's spells were never perfect after all. He does not feel himself in these dreams, if that is a thing that ought to be possible. Though he knows his life has far exceeded all possibilities by now.

He meets Emma, once, in those dreams. She looks different. She looks haunted and tired and hardened. 

When he wakes, he looks for Rose's eyes, wondering if he had missed that look in hers too. He breathes in relief when he sees her. Her eyes look older than her face, and he sees a sadnes sfor one lost, but he does not find the marks of burdens.

He tells her everything, that afternoon.

She holds him as he sobs, a few tears on her own face, whether in sympathy or reminiscence of her own memories, he doesn't know.

But that night, he feels no fear.


End file.
